Todo por ti
by GirlAnimeSeries17
Summary: "¿Una palabra que necesito para no echar mi vida a perder? Es simple y de mis labios suena como una bella melodía, así que escucha con atención, porque solo lo diré una sola vez; todo lo que ansío para poder seguir con mi vida es hermoso y a la vez inalcanzable: Tú." Pareja: ArtemisXWally.


_**Todo por ti.**_

_**¿Una palabra que necesito para no echar mi vida a perder? Es simple y de mis labios suena como una bella melodía, así que escucha con atención, porque solo lo diré una sola vez; todo lo que ansío para poder seguir con mi vida es hermoso y a la vez inalcanzable: Tú.**_

* * *

_**POV'S Wally.**_

_Estoy en mi habitación, dormido profundamente, o al menos, eso es lo que parece a simple vista; de lado respiro sudoroso, observando con mis ojos verdes y enturbiados, a ningún punto de la pared azul que tengo frente a mi._

_Nuevamente despierto sobresaltado, antes de nuevamente verte morir, pero no en las manos de Nightwing sino en las mías._

_Creía que ya había superado tu muerte, pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba hasta que vi una foto en la que aparecíamos abrazados, la que estaba en mi armario._

_Observo la ventana y aprecio a través de los cristales las débiles gotas de lluvia que resbalan por estas, las que, apenas pasadas unas décimas de segundos, las empañan y anulan mi visión._

_Te echo de menos, me duele el no haberte podido rescatar; entre pesadillas todavía grito tu nombre. _

_Trato de seguir adelante con mi día a día, haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos en el equipo, pero a pesar de eso, siempre hay algo que me impide avanzar, continuar: tu simple recuerdo. _

_Ya no duele, ya no quema, solo siento algo estrujando mi pecho, y no sé de qué se trata; tengo la foto de una criminal a la que debo atrapar justo ante mis ojos, y algo hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco tan salvaje que provoca que me dé dolor de cabeza._

_Nos mandan retirarnos y pensar alguna estrategia, sin embargo, una vez llego a casa, lo primero que hago es desvestirme y encerrarme en la ducha de mi dormitorio, reflexionando._

_Dejo de soñar, respirar e incluso mi corazón olvida como latir cuando te veo ahí, parada frente a mi, tan distinta, tan cambiada…Menos tú._

_¿Cómo es posible que esté viéndote, cerca, a escasos pasos, a corta distancia...? ¿Estoy muerto?_

_Imposible._

_Entonces, si no me encuentro en estado de fallecimiento, ¿qué es lo que yo veo y por qué lo hago?_

_No puedo mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, estoy completamente paralizado; siento como el aire comienza a faltar en mi cuerpo, como mis pupilas se dilatan, como mi boca ha adquirido una textura pastosa y seca, y mis manos están húmedas…_

_¡Un momento! ¿Estaba sudando? _

_Quiero acercarme, pero no puedo pues una mano me detiene, impidiendo realizar dicha acción; Nightwing me lo prohibe, no deja que me dirija hacia ti, pero, ¿a santo de qué?_

_El ambiente se ha vuelto algo extraño, el aire que respiro por instantes se vuelve denso y pesado; hace una calor sofocante._

_La alarma de tus ojos me deja ver que algo había ocurrido o estaba sucediendo; aprecio como tus labios tiemblan, así como tu barbilla, y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, las que retienes con dificultad; no quieres soltarlas, te rehusas._

_Apretas los puños por unos cuantos segundos y casi que tragas saliva algo sonoramente._

_Vacilante das un paso, aproximándote hacia nosotros, pero una especie de campo te rechaza, lo que ocasiona que salgas por los aires._

_Ruego por que no te hagas daño; a pesar de haber transformado tu apariencia física, en el fondo seguías siendo la misma, yo lo sé._

_Mantengo mis ojos clavados en ti; me muevo de manera mecánica, dando pasos y realizando movimientos algo torpes._

_¿Qué soy, un superhéroe o una marioneta?_

_Extrañamente, escucho un sonido hueco, y entonces, la cosa se complica: estamos rodeados y atrapados; hemos caído en una trampa._

_Niegas con la cabeza casi que desesperada, dirigiéndote hacia nosotros, o al menos intentándolo, pues la maldita barrera no deja que nos alcances._

_Disparos se escuchan, golpes, choques de metales, sonidos de puños golpeando algo; la poca luz que tenemos se ve rendida y apagada por un pedazo de roca que bloquea la salida._

_Nos quedamos quietos, reunidos en grupo, esperando averiguar la posición de aquellos individuos, pero entonces, algo hace que la sangre se me hiele: un chillido, el tuyo._

_Incapaz de poder ver debido a la densa oscuridad, solo puedo gritar de manera desesperada tu nombre._

_-¡Artemis!_

* * *

_**POV'S Artemis.**_

_No puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo reaccionar ante la visión que tengo frente a mi._

_Los chicos de mi antiguo grupo, los que me consideraron fallecida gracias a Nightwing, quien anteriormente era Robin, están parados frente a mi; al igual que ellos, parezco estar congelada en el sitio, igualita a una estatua._

_Preguntas asaltan mi mente, la cual una vez más se llena de recuerdos del pasado._

_No sé que hacer, no soy capaz de mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo sin que este se eche a temblar._

_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?_

_Huí hace tiempo, dejando atrás al equipo, fingiendo mi propia muerte, ocultándome bajo una falsa apariencia; todo por protegerlos._

_Clavo mi gris mirada en mis ex compañeros, quienes no caben en sí de asombro; no los juzgo, a fin de cuentas, lo han debido de pasar mal._

_Fijo mis orbes, especialmente en uno de ellos: Kid Flash parece estático, quien no puede articular palabra alguna._

_Como si fuera un robot, daba pasos torpes, queriendo avanzar, pero no puede._

_Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta es demasiado tarde y mis sentimientos, los que tanto tiempo mantuve alejados de mi, comienzan a aflorar pues noto como mis mejillas se mojan y la garganta me lastima; los ojos escuecen hasta el punto de doler mientras almacenan lágrimas que por tanto tiempo me negué a dejar escapar._

_A pesar de hacer ademán de dirigirme hacia ellos, no puedo acercarme, algo me impulsa hacia atrás, ¿qué clase de broma macabra es esta?_

_Frente a nosotros están todos aquellos por los que abandoné mi ciudad, a mis amigos…Todo._

_Hot Spot, junto al resto de la Liga de la Injusticia, están allí, atacando; bloquean la salida, dejándolo todo a oscuras; me pongo en posición de defensa, pero algo me golpea por la espalda, provocando que caiga al suelo._

_Cuando quiero levantarme no puedo, pues un pie me pisa la mano con fuerza, haciendo que un alarido de dolor escape de mi garganta, la cual está algo seca; el chillido se escucha con fuerza, resuenan entre las huecas paredes de aquella oscura y fría cueva, provocan eco._

_Escucho como Wally grita mi nombre algo preocupado, casi desesperado; aprecio la frustración del tono de su voz, como si estuviera rabioso._

_Solo se escuchan golpes de varios objetos metálicos, así como una pequeña luz que alumbra por poco que sea el lugar; Nightwing, Kid Flash, SuperBoy, todos pelean hasta el límite de sus fuerzas; aún habiéndolos "traicionado" como seguramente habrían pensado, para defenderme, ayudarme._

_-¿¡Todo está bien!? –Pregunta una voz demasiado conocida para mi mientras dejo de sentir el maldito peso del pie de Doctor Luz mientras veo una mata de pelo pelirroja que se agacha a ayudarme a incorporarme._

_-¿Flecha Roja...?-Pregunto, incapaz de creérmelo; ¿qué hacía él allí?_

_-Salvarte el pellejo, hermanita –Respondió Chesire, también conocida como Jade, mi hermana, quien derribó al suelo a Thal Sinestro con un simple golpe en el abdomen._

_¿El mundo se había vuelto loco? Al parecer sí, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio vería a amigos,ex compañeros y una ex villana, todos juntos, cooperando, para echarme una mano?_

_-¿Qué haces ahí parada, Tigresa?-Oigo que me recrimina Kaldur- Si de verdad te importan, no te quedes quieta, ataca, ¡lucha a tu estilo y protege tu honor!_

_Aquello me hace abrir los ojos, memorias pasadas acuden a mi. _

_No soy una traidora, sino compañera infiltrada para descubrir los planes del enemigo y sabotearlos; como tal, retomo mi viejo ámbito de lucha y me dirijo hacia ellos, atacando con todo mi espíritu._

_Destruimos aquel velo que forma un muro invisible dando golpes precisos en los puntos exactos, pudiendo reunirme con ellos._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrío, me permito sonreír, porque lo que siento es felicidad, aunque algo confundida._

_No le doy más vueltas y cubriéndonos las espaldas, atacamos individual y colectivamente._

_Mis grises orbes brillan con una fuerza inusual que creí haber perdido hace tiempo; estaba totalmente equivocada, y es que, mientras mantenga alto mi espíritu de lucha y mis creencias activas, seguiré siendo yo, da igual cuantas veces cambie mi apariencia y mi forma de ser._

_Estamos ganando, increíble pero cierto: Kid Flash, Nightwing, SuperBoy y Aqualad, destruyen todos los sensores explosivos, a la vez que aturden y marean; Miss Martian los vuelve locos mientras que mi hermana y mi "ex cuñado" atacan en conjunto, destrozando todas las armas e inmovilizando a esos sujetos._

_Se quedan a un lado, observándome, como dándome la oportunidad de acabar con aquellos miserables y rastreros personajes que están paralizados debido al control mental y a su vez, gracias a las flechas congelantes y de espuma._

_Me dirijo lentamente hacia ellos, dispuesta a terminar lo que empezamos._

* * *

_**POV'S Nadie.**_

_Artemis se dirigía hacia Hot Spot, su padre, con una de sus armas de plasma, alzando esta._

_La tensión era notoria, todos estaban rígidos, conteniendo la respiración, observando sin parpadear siquiera, cada uno de los movimientos que la anterior arquera, hacía._

_Una especie de flash la hizo dudar, mas no debió hacer aquello pues por un despiste, se fue la luz; Kid Flash corrió con su súper velocidad hacia ella, pues previó las intenciones de aquel hombre._

_Artemis Crock, quedó helada al sentir como unos brazos que desprendían calidez la movían de inmediato de aquel sitio, dejándola pocos metros de su posición; no entendía nada._

_El joven West hizo bien en alejarla del peligro; no quería exponerla a ningún daño más._

_Por instantes, su cuerpo empezó a volverse pesado y acabó tendido en el suelo, gruñendo y respirando fuerte._

_Como si de un siseo de serpiente se tratara, el pelirrojo de traje camuflable llamaba a su ex compañera._

_Nadie era capaz de comprender hasta qué punto era capaz Kid Flash por detener todo, por parar el tiempo, por volverla a ver feliz, contenta, sin preocupaciones._

_La luz en cuestión de segundos volvió a alumbrar la cavernosa y rocosa cueva, pero la sangre se les heló a todos._

_La enmascarada con apariencia de tigre estaba en el suelo, siendo una frágil muñequita de trapo, destrozada, con su traje hecho trapos, temblando; sintió miedo, desesperación, rabia._

_El chico rápido estaba tendido en el suelo, con una de las espadas clavada profundamente en su caja torácica, incrustada de forma que había tocado signos vitales de mayor importancia y que dañaba severamente el órgano más importante: el corazón._

_Debajo del joven héroe había un gran charco de sangre, con el cual comenzaba a ahogarse._

_Inmóvil, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada, el miedo la paralizaba._

_Corrieron a socorrerlo como el mismísimo viento, como era el caso de Nightwing y Aqualad, pero el clon de Superman y Roy Harper, impidieron eso._

_-¿¡Pero qué haces!?-Preguntó molesto e hirviendo de pura rabia, el anterior Robin._

_-¡Soltadnos, necesita atención médica!-Exclamó Kaldur, forcejeando con Conner., _

_-Precisamente por eso…-Murmuró M'gann, apenada._

_-Necesita atención médica, de eso no hay duda, pero no somos lo suficientemente rápidos como para llegar rápidamente al hospital, no tenemos supervelocidad –Respondió la pelinegra hermana de Artemis.-Dejemos que se den el último adiós; necesitan estar a solas._

_Observaron tristemente la deprimente escena, ¿cómo había sucedido aquello? _

_Gracias a los trucos de Hot Spot…_

_Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se arrastró por el suelo, malherida, hasta llegar a él._

_Como pudo le dio la vuelta, evitando que continuara ahogándose con la sangre perdida._

_-Wally…-Pronunció por primera vez con voz temblorosa la joven que permanecía a su lado; lloraba en silencio, sin poderlo evitar._

_-No…No llores-suplicó el pelirrojo cubierto de sangre, tratando de sonreír por leve que fuera.-No llores, por favor, no vale la pena, y menos por alg…-Fue cortado de manera algo brusca por la rubia quien le miró furiosa._

_-¡No digas que no vales la pena, porque entonces sí que te mato, pedazo de...!-Nuevamente sollozos salían de su boca, los cuales callaba poniendo una de sus manos en la boca; no podía detenerlo; era inevitable._

_-Mereces ser feliz, no tiene sentido que alguien como tú llore, debes sonreírle a la vida; puede que el cielo haya perdido una estrella, pero ahora va en camino otra para sustituirla, aunque tú eres insustituible…-Tosió un poco tras intentar tomar aire, el cual escaseaba más de sus maltrechos pulmones; alargó su mano temblorosa y como pudo, acarició sus cabellos dorados._

_-No podré serlo si tú te vas…-Murmuró ella, incapaz de levantar el rostro, sollozando._

_Entonces, él la cogió delicadamente de la barbilla, levantando su rostro y limpiando el torrente que se había desbordado de sus bellos y apagados ojos.._

_-Aunque me vaya así, nunca desapareceré del todo. Cada vez que mires el cielo en el tejado de cualquier edificio, o te sientas sola, cuenta las estrellas que hay, o simplemente, obsérvalas en silencio. Cuando brille una con más fuerza que otras, sonríe, porque te estaré saludando desde allí arriba._

_No te olvidaré nunca, mi pequeña princesa…Hazte un favor a ti misma y sonríe, sonríele a la vida, porque de una forma u otra, siempre estaré contigo. –Le dio un beso en la frente, con grácil ligereza._

_Artemis abrió los ojos como platos, observándolo mientras negaba mentalmente y rogaba porque no se fuera todavía…Convulsionó tras una leve y débil sonrisa, agitándose como un pez fuera del agua._

_Tras eso, dejó caer todo su peso, indicando que había partido de aquella dimensión; bajaron la cabeza, apesadumbrados; la rubia de doble identidad lamentaba el haber perdido a su compañero, a su ex novio y a su primer y único amor, llorando como una niña pequeña a la que se le había negado un capricho._

_En un arrebato chilló rabiosa, histérica._

_Se tiró a abrazar con fuerza el fúnebre cuerpo del joven héroe que la amó, que la perdonó y que se sacrificó por ella; se negaba a creerlo._

_Wally había muerto, adiós; se acabó._

* * *

_Cada uno a su manera lamentaba la muerte de aquel chistoso y alegre personaje, todos con pesadez._

_Pensando que se mercía un funeral digno y que no debía hacerse esperar, prepararon el entierro al día siguiente._

_Familiares, compañeros, amigos…Todos le rendían un último adiós al "Flash II"._

_El día era gris y el viento gélido; el cielo lloraba, acompañando aquel sentimiento de pesadumbre que recaía sobre los hombros cansados de todos los que lo conocían._

_Uno a uno fue abandonando el recinto, el cual quedó solamente con cierta rubia que amó a quien estaba a tres metros bajo tierra._

_De sus labios no salían palabras; vestía de negro y sus ojos estaban tan empapados que los confundirían con dos piscinas, aunque vacías._

_No reía, ya no lloraba, simplemente le dio un último adiós a su manera; volvió a casa con su madre y Jade._

_Aquella noche, no podía dormir pues los sucesos del día anterior hacían mella en ella; subió al tejado de su casa y observó el cielo._

_Totalmente negro, totalmente frío y vacío, estaba muerto, como su corazón._

_Entonces, una sola estrella apareció en el firmamento, la cual brillaba con fuerza; recordó sus palabras y solo pudo sonreír tristemente;__"__**Aunque me vaya así, nunca desapareceré del todo. Cada vez que mires el cielo en el tejado de cualquier edificio, o te sientas sola, cuenta las estrellas que hay, o simplemente, obsérvalas en silencio. Cuando brille una con más fuerza que otras, sonríe, porque te estaré saludando desde allí arriba.**__"; eso fue lo que le dijo. _

_Sonrió, algo más calmada, aunque llena de recuerdos y anhelos, y observando el cielo, le habló a la única luz del firmamento que la alumbraba y acompañaba aquella noche._

_-¿Una palabra que necesito para no echar mi vida a perder? Es simple y de mis labios suena como una bella melodía, así que escucha con atención, porque solo lo diré una sola vez; todo lo que ansío para poder seguir con mi vida es hermoso y a la vez inalcanzable: Tú._

* * *

_Algo triste, lo sé, pero es mi inspiración la que se desata sola._

_La pareja protagonista han sido Wally West y Artemis Crock/ Kid Flash y Artemis, de la serie __**Young Justice**__._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para alguien especial para mi._

_¡Por favor, espero __**reviews**__ encantada; vuestra opinión me interesa!_

_¡Gracias por leer **"Todo por ti."**!_

_Se despide:_

_**GirlAnimeSeries17.**_


End file.
